


Turn You On Somehow

by seperis



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-01
Updated: 2003-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These things just happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn You On Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Porn? That's a legitimate excuse, right? Erica and Bethy for the pre-read; Val, MHC, and Caro for the original encouragement. Clark should get laid. After the last few eps, he really deserves it.

So he's never paid attention to locks that much.

Right, when Victoria and Desiree and Helen were around, he was more careful about just coming, since, well, Lex. And a woman. Obviously something going on there, right? Something faintly creepy about walking in on your best friend undressing his girlfriend/wife/other in a perfectly normal, sunny office. Or so Clark realized the first time it happened and he's pretty thoroughly avoided the situation since. No matter how--interesting--it was. Which you know, it wasn't. At all.

But now? Lex has been working too much and well, not a lot of girl-time going on as far as Clark can tell. Lots of office, not much personal time, and he really really _*needs*_ distraction.

That's why Clark didn't bother really listening when the help said something after 'pool room', skidding down the nearly-familiar hall and going toward the sounds of splashing. Normal brain function would suggest that he'd heard more than qualified for just one person, but hey, he'd had news.

Yeah. Well. Great. Didn't quite turn out like he thought it would.

Standing outside in a perfectly normal, sunny afternoon, Clark draws in a few deep breaths and wonders about his options. Crisp weather just on the edge of chilly, and what kind of people swim in this kind of weather, even in climate-controlled pool houses? It's just--just wrong, definitely, so how was he supposed to anticipate something like--like _*that*_? No possible way he could have, and right, resenting Lex for daring to--do things with some girl in his own poolhouse because the weather is cold is just--immature.

Or _*right*_ on the edge of being really, really insane.

Groaning, Clark leans into the door behind him--okay, no door there anymore, what the hell?--and finds himself stretched full length on cool tile, facing a quirked Lex-smile and right beside bare wet feet.

God, he knows where those feet have _*been*_. He's going to breathe again as soon as he learns how to melt into the floor. Any minute now. Right now.

Waiting for new weird power here....

"Clark?"

Crap. There's really no cool way to get out of this one.

"Hey, Lex."

The smile tries not to grow--both corners of Lex's mouth are twitching hard, possibly in sympathy for his pride, and Clark wonders if playing it cool and acting like his entire intention was to fall on the floor could possibly be pulled off.

"Need a hand?" One--dry--hand reaches out, and Clark knows where that hand has been, too. It takes a few seconds to reconcile the vivid visual memory that he has every intention of spending quality time blocking out for the next few years (maybe). But he can't just lay here forever, and God, Lex is being _*polite*_. Reaching up, he closes his hand tentatively over Lex's and gets hauled to his feet with surprising strength.

Well, not so surprising, he was holding that girl up against the * _wall*_ pretty damn easily....

Shutting his eyes tight, Clark gets his balance and wishes he were dead.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah." Voice one or two octaves too high, eyes closed, and twitching. Oh hell yes, he's just great. "Um. Yeah. I gotta--run."

"Mm." Lex isn't laughing. At least, Clark can't see it, what with his eyes being closed and all. "Come on. I'll get you some--water."

Oh, Clark's seen enough water today, thank you very much. But Lex is padding away with careless ease over the expensive rug, and Clark takes in what his mind's been carefully not showing him, for fear of imminent overload. Black swim trunks, semi-dry, and Clark knows for a fact that they were _*just*_ pulled on. After being on a nice lounge chair nearby.

Maybe, just maybe, Clark stood there a little too long if he noticed that. Shock, of course.

Well, he can't stand here forever. He can't really leave now, either, or he'll look even dorkier, but really, that may not be possible.

"Clark?"

Is that girl going to be in the kitchen?

"Yeah. Coming."

It's easier to go with the flow. Of course, there's the danger that Lex will want to--well, _*discuss*_ this or something. Exactly how it will start Clark doesn't know, but it's sure to involve Roman emperors who had--sex--in front of anyone and everyone. Nero? Clark racks his brain, but Lex hasn't given him the history lesson yet that covers this particular situation. And why _*not*_ anyway? They've covered a huge range of subjects since they've met, but somehow, this part has never come up. Damn him. Lex should have thought of this.

So _*this*_ is how Lana felt when she saw Lex exercising his--guy thing. The flush is like some kind of really really malicious afterthought, because it's burning up his cheeks now, and Clark sucks in a deep breath and sets himself to deal.

Yes, he saw his best friend naked. Naked, which okay, guys see each other naked _*all*_ the time, showers and all that. But there's naked in the shower while talking about football and guy-things, then there's the entire naked while--doing things.

Sex, Clark.

Naked while having sex. Against a pool room wall. Naked. Sex. Oh yeah, he's supposed to be blocking, right?

The kitchen is huge and bright--the help, being a hell of a lot brighter than Clark feels right now, is nowhere in sight. A huge box of organic produce is by the door, and Clark breathes a sigh of relief as Lex opens the refrigerator door, getting out two bottles of water.

No, three. Three?

"Hey."

Oh dear God, this isn't happening.

  
Clark turns to watch her slowly saunter from the far side of the kitchen--of _*course*_ she saunters, a robe pulled haphazardly over please God let there be a bathing suit under there. She elegantly straddles a stool and gives Clark a lazy smile. Strange feeling right now, beyond strange, surreal as hell, and the cold bottle pressed into his hand is the one thing that keeps him in place.

Opening it blindly, Clark takes a drink and tries breathing again.

"Melinda, Clark. Clark, Melinda." Oh the bastard. Like two thirds of the people in this room weren't just--having sex. And one saw it. Oh yeah, this is so a typical day in the Luthor residence, and apparently, Lex really _*does*_ have a social life after all. Who knew? Clark certainly didn't.

"Breathe, Clark."

Clark takes another drink of water, aware Lex is laughing at him without making a sound. Is this what Mom meant about Metropolitan kids growing up too fast? Or is this just from the etiquette book that they get, how to handle the unfortunate interruption of sex? Hand over water and everyone gather together calmly and partially dressed to discuss the situation?

"Nice to meet you." His mom taught him better manners than this. Fixing his gaze about an inch to the left of her face--Melinda?--Clark nods blindly.

"Likewise." She has a low drawl, the kind that Clark's always associated with phone sex on cable television or habitual smokers. Twisting the lid off the bottle, she gives him a lazy smile and takes a drink--oh God, she's doing that thing Lex does. That thing with the--mouthing of the bottle, and it's almost as hypnotizing. What, did they teach this at indecently expensive boarding schools or something?

Lowering the bottle, she runs a finger over her mouth and glances at Lex. Lex, who is so treating this as some sort of normal, everyday situation, and that is--so totally unfair.

"So, Clark, what can I do for you?"

Something different about him, Clark thinks, wondering what kind of reason can possibly justify coitus interruptus. Lex, hyperfocused and moving even more than usual. But--Clark can't quite wrap his mind around the question right now, because Lex is stroking the bottle with a perfectly steady hand in a way that Clark recognizes from alone-time in the loft.

Jesus. He--has to get out of here.

"Um. Just wanted to see what you were up to." Oh God, that's not suggestive. Box. Organic produce. Yes! "Deliveries. You know."

"Right." Lex leans both elbows into the counter, tossing a completely unreadable look at Melinda. "Melinda's down from Metropolis to visit. She heard I was bored."

  
"Oh--bored. Yeah." Another drink of water, mostly because he can't think of anything else to do, and is it getting a little hot in here? Clark pulls uncomfortably at his collar.

"Can't imagine why I thought that," Melinda drawls, doing that drink-suck thing on the bottle again, and Clark finds himself staring at her mouth without even meaning to. Red lips like Lana that just wrap--no! Stop! The robe is falling off her shoulder, revealing inches of perfectly tanned dark-gold skin that had contrasted against Lex in some very--

Clark takes a desperate drink of water.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Clark," Lex says, like it's the most perfectly normal thing that people walk in on him having sex. Maybe they do. Maybe in Metropolis, it happens all the time. Maybe in Metropolis, people conduct meetings during sex. It's not like Clark would know for sure. Clark blinks, nodding along like this makes any kind of sense. "Though--" And then there's that smile--a small, upward twist of his mouth, almost a tease. "I'm curious."

"Curious?" Is his voice too high?  


"How long were you standing there? Exactly?"

Oh. Damn. See, that's the question Clark was kind of hoping Lex wouldn't ask. Or maybe wouldn't notice at all. Taking a breath, Clark opens his mouth, wondering if the words that will come out will make sense. Or be understandable. Or exist. Probably not.

And this--this is a completely different Lex. Clark tries, in some part of his mind, to put his finger on it, the slightly predatory feeling he's getting as Lex finishes his bottle and Clark finds himself leaning into the counter, eyes fixed unwillingly on the way Lex's tongue snakes out briefly to lick his lips.

From the corner of his eye, Clark can see Melinda grinning, wide and amused, but he can't even begin to figure out what _*that's*_ about, since Lex is coming closer, one hand braced on the counter beside Clark, almost trapping him--no, actually trapping him. Superstrength, superspeed? All seem to be disabled, as all available energy takes a southward course. Oh damn.

"I don't mind," Lex says, like they're discussing produce deliveries. Clark finds himself nodding numbly, though he has no idea why. "If you want to watch, I mean."

Oh dear God.

"You're scaring him, Lex," Melinda says from somewhere to the left, sounding amused, and Lex turns his head, freeing Clark from hypnotizing blue eyes.

"I'm not scaring him. Am I, Clark?" Back again, so intense Clark finds himself pushing into the counter, but he doesn't think he wants to get away. "I'm trying to make him feel more comfortable."

Vaguely, Clark can hear the sound of the stool scraping against the floor as Melinda slides off, pacing toward them, but he can't even try to look away. Lex is studying him like he's some kind of interpretable art.

And Clark's jeans are getting way too tight. In fact, _*have*_ been tight for too long, and he shifts again, hating denim, boxers, and the impulse to run around without checking on things like, does Lex have company? Female company? Sexual female company? If he _*has*_ x-ray vision, why the hell doesn't he use it more anyway?

"I'm--not scared,." He's sure he could be more convincing if his voice wasn't shaking quite so much. "I--" Just can't think of anything to say. Or think. Or--

"Would you like to watch?" Melinda asks, and a soft, feminine hand rests on his shoulder, fingernails brushing an achingly slow pattern against the side of his neck.

Would he _*like*_ to watch? Clark's mouth feels dry, lips parting on a breath that comes too fast and too betraying--and all on its own, his mind helpfully replays a few choice moments from earlier when he'd so accidentally stumbled into the entire seeing thing. Seeing Lex, all naked, and that girl, all naked, all wet, all--doing things. Having sex. How--

"I--" No, it's very wrong, but that voice didn't sound too convinced about the wrongness factor. It sounded more interested. Watch sex. Real people--his best friend. His male best friend and a girl, and wow, this is just--this doesn't _*happen*_ , does it? Not in real life. In porn movies, sure, but there's no way he's being asked if he wants to watch Lex have--have sex.

"Or join in," Lex offers casually, and Clark's cock jerks hard. The blue eyes slide down, like Lex can sense it, fixing on the crotch of his jeans. "Would you like to, Clark?"

"I--" Nothing's being offered by any voice in his head now--probably still lingering on the fact that Lex just casually invited him to have sex and that _*really*_ doesn't happen to people. But this is Smallville. Exception to all rules. "Um."

"You don't have to, of course," Lex continues, eyes still fixed down, then they slide back up, a smile curling up one corner of his mouth. Like Clark's already answered the question. "Come on. Melinda?"

Clark feels his hand taken in a slim, soft one, thumb circling the center of his palm briefly, and it's somehow a hotwire to his cock. God. Lex pads away in front of them, Melinda leading him along behind through twists of halls and up the stairs, until Clark's vaguely aware they're walking in the door of Lex's room. He's been here before. Just--not like this.

There should be some kind of weird awkwardness, but then again, this is Lex, who probably has never met awkward before in his life. Melinda drops his hand and the robe like it's nothing unusual, and no bathing suit, dear God. He'd stood down there with them and she was _*completely naked*_. Nice breasts with pink nipples, and he finds himself staring and wondering if he looks as much like a moron as he feels.

"Lex?" Melinda says, almost like asking permission.

"Go ahead." Clark almost looks over, but then she's stepping closer--the smell of chlorine and sweat and perfume, and also of Lex, somehow, though Clark had never known he was aware Lex had a scent. Hands on his shoulders, she lifts up on her toes--and oh, she's kissing him. Warm, soft mouth, opening his, her tongue sliding over his lip and behind his teeth. Drawing lines and tracing patterns, soft circles and hard thrusts, and he finds himself reaching for her, bare skin wherever he touches--waist and ribs that he can circle with his hands--she's so small and God, his hands are big. She makes a pleased sound when he rubs his fingers into her back, so he does it again, and her hands are in his hair, pulling his head down.

Oh wow, this is--so cool. A _*girl*_ , who is moving against him, naked skin against flannel and denim and he really really wants to get rid of some of these clothes....

"Let me help you with that," she whispers into his mouth, hands on his shirt now, and he shivers at the promise in her voice. Quick fingers unbuttoning the flannel, and Clark lets it just fall, shivering more when her hands track across his chest. "Nice." Her eyes flicker up, then over, grinning, and Clark follows to see Lex, an elegant, pale sprawl on the bed in almost-dry swim trunks, watching them with an expression that makes Clark's cock jerk again. "Very."

"I've thought so, too." Lex smiles, all sharp teeth, and the blue eyes seem to flare with heat. Clark shivers again as Melinda's hands settle on his waist, peeling the t-shirt up, mouth catching skin wherever the shirt reveals it, unable to look away from Lex, who watches like this is the most interesting show he's ever seen. Obediently, he lifts his arms as Melinda pulls the shirt up, ducking to get out, and it hits the floor without a sound. Stepping back, he can feel Melinda looking him over.

"Gorgeous." Forcing his gaze back to her, Clark sees her eyes fix on his crotch and fights the urge to cover it. "Maybe we'd better take the edge off first, hmm?" Instantly, her hands are on the waist of his jeans, and Clark numbly toes off shoes and socks, trying to wrap his mind around--oooh. Her hand. Her hand is on--her hand is on his _*cock*_. A person who isn't him is _*touching his cock*_. Whoa. Oh wow. "Mmmm. Nice." Looking up from under her lashes, she smiles at him, then lets go instantly, pulling jeans and boxers down, crouching to settle them at his ankles. Clark steps out, aware suddenly of the fact that---he's naked. Naked and hard and in front of a girl _*and*_ Lex.

Lex, who makes a pleased sound from the bed, and Melinda glances over before grinning again. "Go sit down. Bet this is your first time, right?"

Nodding, Clark follows instructions, though he can feel the blush already burning up skin everywhere. Sitting gingerly on the bed, he can feel Lex shift behind him, and a warm hand brushes over his shoulder, across his neck, then slowly down the length of his spine. Almost liquefying, and he finds himself leaning into it, warm skin against his back.

"You mind if I touch you, Clark?" Lex's voice is low and husky in his ear, rich, like dark, melted chocolate poured over his skin. He shivers again, trying to form a response verbally, but his tongue keeps twisting up, so he just leans back, trying to get the point across that way. Lex-touching is just _*fine*_ , thank you. Instantly, Lex is touching him--mouth lightly tracing his ear, a ghost-touch that makes him shiver, and then Melinda is going down on her knees on the floor and oh God, is she going to--she's going to--  


"You'll love this, Clark," Lex whispers with a sharp bite to the lobe of his ear, and then his cock's encased in silken heat.

  
"Oh." Thready, too high, and infinitely surprised, dorky, that's him, but he doesn't really care. His hands close over the bedspread in shock as her tongue does incredible, unimaginable, have to be illegal things. Lex is behind him, almost holding him up, tongue drawing patterns on his throat, shoulder, and when he turns his head, Lex kisses him--wet, fast, expert flicker of tongue between his lips, and he's reaching back, wanting to keep Lex doing that--Lex's tongue in his mouth with his cock in Melinda's, and that's enough to make his cock jerk, spurt of precome, and Melinda laughs softly, the vibrations making him shudder.

  
Lex's skin is just as smooth as it's always looked, softer, and Clark settles his palm against the fragile back of Lex's neck, opening his mouth, mutely asking for more. One of Lex's hands locks on his jaw, keeping his head at the right angle, then--inside. Lex, licking inside his mouth and making him twist and shudder, Melinda sucking his cock and making him want to come, and he's trapped between two of the sexiest people ever, and no, nothing like this had ever managed to make his fantasy life, because damn, how the hell could he ever have imagined _*this*_?

Lex's other hand tweaks one of his nipples, then a hard thrust in his mouth, matched by the way Melinda just--swallows him, God, yes--and that's _*it*_. He's coming so hard he just might--might--be seeing stars and making embarrassing amounts of noise into Lex's mouth.

Slowly, Melinda pulls back, and Clark shivers again as Lex gently lowers him down on the mattress. The give in the bed to his left tells him Melinda's climbed up, and he opens his eyes to watch Lex slide his fingers into her hair, pulling her into a slow kiss. Tasting her. Oh. Oh _*damn*_ , tasting _*Clark*_ in her, and his cock twitches in too-early interest in the entire thing. Jesus.

Staring up at them, he watches Lex pull back, licking his lips, and Melinda grins again, looking down at him before stretching out beside him, lifting her head on one arm.

"Lex never lets me play with his toys," she murmurs, one hand on Clark's chest, slowly stroking, fingers lingering on the lines of his stomach, his nipples, his collar. Nails scraping gently every so often. "What do you want to do, Clark?"

A million possibilities flash through his head, one after the other. Soft fingers are stroking his hair, and he tilts his head up enough to see Lex watching him with a grin. "I--anything."

Above him he can see Lex and Melinda exchange a thoughtful look--what? Before he can think to ask, even form words, Lex is bracing a hand beside his shoulder, leaning down to kiss him--new flavor, salty-bitter, and that, Clark thinks dazedly, is what Clark tastes like when he comes. What Lex took out of Melinda's mouth. Almost desperately, he sucks on Lex's tongue, reaching up with both hands to find skin, trying to draw Lex closer, but Lex pulls back with a sharp, shiny grin.

Almost instantly replaced by the warm, soft weight of Melinda across his thighs, and Clark stares up at her, a little dazed by the change. She's pressed just over his cock, warm and--wet. Oh damn, he could come again _*just*_ from this. "Lex likes to watch," she murmurs, leaning down, taking one of his hands. "You can do anything you want, Clark. Now touch me."

Oh. Touch--her. Which shouldn't be weird--she just did that thing with her mouth (blowjob, Clark), but it's still--strange. Slowly, he reaches up, tentatively cupping one full breast, and she makes an encouraging sound. Above him, he can see her eyes close.

Oh. Okay.

Squeezing a little, he lets his thumb brush across the nipple, and her mouth presses together, almost a pained look except she's pushing into his hand, and cool. She likes that. Another brush, then he gets his other hand up, trying out this on the other one. Man, this is easy. Touch, twitch, and she lets a little sound out, like a moan, strangled in her throat.

Clark looks to their left and the bed's empty. Dropping his hands to her waist, he rolls them over, and she laughs, bright and loud, eyes opening to look into his with all kinds of pleasure. Easier now, kneeling between long thighs, and he can _*really*_ look at her, his first actual, long look at a completely-naked real-life girl.

Lana's skin, but more like Chloe in build, he thinks a little dazedly. Those breasts and that red mouth. Long, dark hair, tangled around her. That place between her legs that his fingers itch to touch, covered in silky-dark hair. So--wow. Better than Pete's or Whitney's porn magazines. Long, golden legs around him, and he slowly places a hand on her knee, watching her smile.

"Whatever you want to do, Clark, go ahead."

Wow, that set off some imagery.

Taking a deep breath, Clark slides his hand down. Silky, hairless skin, to the hard curve of her hip, soft at her waist. Her breasts. She'd liked his hands there. Bracing his other hand on the bed, he leans down, mouthing her throat a little helplessly, but the real goal is south.

She tastes like chlorine and salt, sweet underneath, and he likes that, following along the sensitive collarbone. Her hands are twisting in his hair tight, and he lets her urge him down, until yes. Right here. Soft curve of her breasts, and he carefully drags his teeth and gets a moan. Very cool. More of that. Down the inner curve, and he dares a tiny bite and damned if she doesn't--wow, bucks _*up*_. So she likes that, too. Clark grins and slips up to her nipple, licking across, and he hears her breathy moan when he sucks it into his mouth.

  
Sweet, his mind offers helplessly. She tastes sweet. She's making a _*lot*_ of noise, and he could do this all day, sliding wetly between nipples, feeling her pants and buck and shiver under him, but his cock's gotten all interested in what's going on, and he can smell something entirely different--oh. Oh, that's _*her*_.

Sliding his hand down, it rests briefly on her lower stomach, but she doesn't say anything or push him away and her hips seem to be--well, kind of urging. That's like permission, right? Pressing down, dark hair clings to his fingers, a little damp, then sliding--oh. Into. Someplace very wet. Satiny and slick, slippery, and he moves his fingers around, trying to touch--

"Oh right there--"

He found something. Clark almost--almost!--freezes, then tries again. Little nub of feeling, and whoa, she _*really*_ likes that. Straining up, even better than sucking on her breasts, so very cool. He can make a girl do _*this*_.

The sudden lack of sound, though, makes Clark look up, and it's Lex, kissing Melinda. Hand wrapped loosely around her throat, and it doesn't stop her moving but does stop all those really cool sounds. Clark pushes a second finger in and it goes--way in. Amazing. This is how you have sex-sex. With cock, not fingers. He thinks. Technically.

And Melinda pulls away, which is kind of unfair, since Clark's having a _*really*_ good time, but Lex is sitting back on his heels, and Clark realizes that the swim trunks are long gone. Lots of bare, pale skin in view, just before Melinda straddles him, head going back sharply with a sucked in breath, and--

Yes. He's watching people have sex. Right there in front of him. In a completely non-accidental kind of way.

Magazines really don't get it right. That's the kind of useless information taking up space in his head while he watches Melinda moan and twist on Lex's lap. They just don't get how--energetic this is. And this is--yes, energetic. Hypnotizing, even, and Clark forgets being unhappy at having Melinda pulled away just watching Lex moving into her--fucking her.

Yes, that's definitely the word. Lex is definitely fucking her and she's really liking it. Lex, who's kissing her while he's doing it, bringing all the sounds down to the purely physical--wet, slapping sounds of skin on skin, the sound of Lex's cock in Melinda's body. Lex, who does sex like he does everything else--smooth and controlled and like it's the easiest thing in the world.

Somehow--and he's not sure how--his hand's on his cock, which is completely riveted by this entire situation. It's enjoying it, even if Clark's feeling a little--left out. Lex's eyes are closed and Melinda's got her face buried in Lex's shoulder, and wow, they might have totally forgotten he's here at all. But his cock? Just fine with that. Just fine with watching those tiny beads of sweat that are starting on Lex's forehead, the slight flush on pale skin, the corded tension in his muscles, and Clark's hand starts moving faster. These sorts of images are going to dominate his jerk-off fantasies for _*years*_. Maybe decades.

The snap open of clear blue eyes freezes Clark in place--guilty? Maybe. He flushes even as he pulls his hand back, and Lex grins.

"Come here, Clark." His business-phone voice. Like they're sitting in a very rational office not doing anything out of the ordinary, like, say, sex things. Numbly, Clark shifts over, behind Melinda because that's where Lex seems to want him to go, and a big hand closes over the back of his neck, drawing him closer, and oh. Yes. He's kissing Lex. Lex, who kisses like he's fucking Clark's mouth with his tongue, and Clark's cock is all for this one, nestling snugly against Melinda's back and liking that, too. It's logic that lets Clark slide his arms around Melinda, cupping her breasts, because he remembers she liked that, and Lex is still kissing him even as Melinda stiffens suddenly. Before Clark can pull away, wonder what's happened, she makes a really _*loud*_ sound.

And that, Clark realizes dazedly, is what a girl sounds like when she comes.

She's shuddering, shivering between them, but Lex doesn't let him go, and Clark doesn't want him to. Even when, somehow, Melinda's moved out of the way and Clark's up against smooth Lex-skin, smelling like Melinda and sweat, wet from her body. Lex keeps kissing him, fingers in his hair, twisting to keep him close when Clark has absolutely no intention of ever, ever pulling away.

Lex feels different from a girl. No real obvious places to touch--okay, well, one or two, maybe--but all that skin. Silkier than Melinda, somehow. Harder beneath the thin coating of flesh, and Clark can dig his fingers in a little, likes how there's not as much give.

A hard hand settles on the small of his back, urging him to do something, but Clark can't figure out what--sex-drunk, maybe, completely lost in how Lex tastes and feels, and forget breathing, forget thinking, and hell, forget anything that requires him to do anything but this. Then--oh. Knees between his legs, he's in Lex's lap, against his _*cock*_ , and Clark's cock is enthused as hell even as Clark breaks for a gasp.

"Oh." It's the stupidest thing, forced out from between his lips, and Lex grins at him--so normal, like this is just perfectly natural and normal. Clark looks for awkwardness or residual weirdness, but his weird-o-meter's apparently not functioning anymore and he can't blame it. Lex is biting at his throat, pulling Clark's head back with that grip in his hair.

And Lex encourages him to touch anywhere he feels like putting his hands, which is great. Hard shoulders, the vulnerable line of his spine, where Clark can feel every knob of bone. He wants to memorize it, maybe follow it with his tongue later, learn all those little dips and curves. Slightly too-prominent ribs for his fingers to trace, sneaking between the hollows, down to lean hips. Clark lingers there, trying to call up some kind of way to ask, but that seems really stupid. Lex is rubbing up against him and making pleased, wet sounds against his skin, using his tongue like a weapon, like he's tattooing lines across Clark's skin to tell him where all the sensitive places are for future reference, and Clark lets his hand just--slide. Right over the curve of his ass, and fuck.

Fuck, that's the right word, oh hell yes. More smooth skin, the line broken by the cleft that's never been such a source of curiosity until right this moment, when Clark wants to see what Lex does if he touches it.

Slide one finger just there--

"Fuck." It's bitten out, followed by sharp teeth, and Clark almost pulls away but doesn't--quite. Lex bucks up into him and Clark shudders. He's close to coming. "Clark--"

"That's--okay?" Words. He hopes those make sense. Lex just nods, another bright-hot bite to the juncture of shoulder and throat, then his head's pulled back down and Lex kisses him hard. Aggressive, openly _*wanting*_ kiss, so much behind it that Clark just lets go and lets Lex take over. Doesn't even realize he's touching again until his fingers skate over Lex's chest, as hairless as the rest of him, such a turn-on, Clark had had _*no*_ idea. Right down to where their cocks are rubbing together, slick and not-so-slick, this mindbending combination of smooth movement and friction, and he just wants to touch. See how it feels to touch another guy's cock.

"Yes," Lex hisses into his mouth, biting down on his lip. "There."

Great. Spectacular, and this isn't so weird. It feels different from his own, but his mind's not offering up any detail but cool and wow and strange, but good-strange. Carefully, he wraps his hand around, jacking curiously, and the angle's different, but it's not too hard to figure out. Thumb sliding over the head slow and careful, like he does to himself--circumcised, that's different, but he can work with it. Lex hisses again, biting Clark's tongue, and Clark does it again to make Lex do that. Make those sounds. Arch up again, like he's trying to crawl inside Clark through his mouth.

And that seems like a really _*good*_ idea. Clark pulls back, sliding off Lex's lap, and Lex murmurs something Clark ignores. Cock, right. Melinda did it and it was incredible. So. Lex would like it, too.

Luckily, thinking isn't required here. Clark bends down and sucks the head of Lex's cock into his mouth.

"Jesus, Clark--" It's gasped out on a laugh, and Clark almost pulls away, but the hands in his hair tighten. "Don't you dare stop. Jesus. Don't--" Lost on a gasp when Clark sucks, using his tongue like he did his fingers. Pressure, pushing, Clark can vaguely remember some things Melinda did to him and he tries them all. Can't be too sure about that entire swallowing thing, but Lex seems to like what Clark's doing just fine, so good to go. Keeping his hand around the base, Clark takes a little more, surprised by the stretch of his mouth, how it feels just right, this perfect fit. Vaguely different taste, too, like him but more salty. Clark pushes his tongue at the slit and Lex growls something low and maybe a little obscene.

A really great obscene, too, and Clark tries not to grin, sucking harder to make Lex twitch more, looking up to see clear blue eyes staring into his, open-mouthed panting, no business-calm thing going on now.

So easy, too. He could just do this forever, but Lex is pulling at him, and Clark almost frowns when he's pulled off, licking his lips absently, trying to hold onto the flavor. A sharp, too-fast kiss, then Lex pulls back, breathless, flushed, almost _*panting*_. Wow.

"Think Melinda's ready," Lex murmurs in his ear, helpfully turning him around. Who? Oh, right--girl, laid out on the bed, looking at him with a smile and flushed cheeks. Oh. Wow. Long legs spread out and like she wants to--

Oh. He's going to have sex-sex with her. And he's-- _*this*_ close to coming _*right now*_ just from the thought.

Clark hears his breath catch hard in his throat, but Lex hands stroke soothingly across his shoulders, down his back. "It's all instinct, promise."

A condom appears from somewhere magical that Clark's brain doesn't want to process. Condom fairies? In Smallville? Perfectly possible. Luckily, Melinda seems to get he's lost anything resembling coordination and unwraps it, sliding it down his cock. Weird thing to watch, encasing him in cool slickness, then she's guiding him down between her--legs, oh God, he's going to have sex, sex with a girl, right here, right now.

He's already half-way inside her before that penetrates, and Clark discovers that sex does something else. It just kills rational thought.

"Oh my God," Clark hears himself say, and he sounds like an idiot, probably looks like an idiot, trying to brace himself over her somehow without crushing her but wanting to get closer. Much closer. Her head's thrown back, and he can taste her throat--sweeter than Lex, maybe, but not quite the same. Not quite as good.

Lex. Lex, who likes to watch. Clark pulls his head back, turning to see Lex in a comfortable sprawl beside them, sleepy-looking blue eyes that are still the hottest thing Clark's ever seen.

Lex, who's still hard and not even touching himself, just watching, like this is _*really*_ interesting television and that's all. Pink, pointed tongue coming out to lick his lips, and Clark thrusts at the sight of that.

  
Lex is watching _*him*_.

It makes him want to be _*good*_ at this--perform, or something. Be good at it, great at it, make Lex think--want--to do this again. More. A lot. But there's nothing that can make him look away from Lex, all bare smooth skin and little smile, until Lex shifts up, hand brushing against Clark's face. Clark turns into it instantly, nuzzling the hard palm, picking up the scent of Melinda on him.

"Are--" Clark's mouth's dry, and Lex takes pity and kisses him. Sucks on Lex's tongue, pulling it in his mouth like he did Lex's cock, and Lex makes a sound low in his throat. When he pulls back, Lex is panting softly. "Are you--you just going to watch?"

A sharp, thrilling bite to his lip that goes straight to his cock, then Lex pulls back with a smile. "No. I'm going to fuck you."

Oh God yes.

Lex shifts away, obviously summoning the magic sex fairy for whatever he needs--or okay, checking out the bedside table--taking out a bottle and another condom, then Clark feels Lex settle behind him. Warm hands on his back, stroking soothingly over the muscles, pushing his legs apart, pausing to let him get his balance back, ending in a thrust into Melinda that makes her squeal. She likes that.

The sound of--wetness. Slick wetness, then something cool is tracing the cleft of his ass and Clark starts in surprise. Instantly, Melinda's hands are on his shoulders, soft and soothing. "Shh. Relax." Lex bites the back of his neck, just once, just _*hard*_ , and Clark hears himself whimper. "You're doing great."

The finger--finger? Whoa--hasn't stopped, circling briefly, like Lex is giving him time to get used to the idea, then there's a push--oh, that's different. Really different, and not bad, just weird. Clark breathes through it as Melinda arches up--apparently, they've done this with someone before, because she seems to know exactly what's going on, even if he's just got the vaguest idea. And that finger's stealing all his attention--moving, sliding, then a sudden press _*up*_ \--

"Fuck." He almost blushes--did he say that out loud? Melinda purrs something, but there's a huge rush in his ears and he wants to feel that again. Pushing back on that finger, back into Melinda, there's nothing better in the _*world*_ , and this is too good.

Then, of all unfair things ever, Lex pulls back _*out*_.

Clark makes a really embarrassing sound, but Lex doesn't leave it like that long--now more of a stretch, two fingers, doing that moving thing, brushing that _*place*_ , and Clark twists back between two sources of utterly mindblowing interest--Melinda and Lex, Melinda and Lex, both apparently conspiring to overload his system and drive him completely crazy, and he's _*okay*_ with that. Because Lex is murmuring in his ear about how tight and hot he is, which is good, licking the rim and biting the lobe, sucking just below when a third finger presses inside and Clark hears himself panting like he's run all the way to Alaska and back.

"You're ready," Lex murmurs with a parting bite, and his legs are shifted farther apart. Melinda pulls on his shoulders, and he lets them manhandle him however they think this should go, until he's spread between them, his cock in Melinda, but dammit, she makes him hold * _still*_. He almost protests until the first blunt nudge against his ass gives him the reason.

"Oh."

"Shh," Melinda murmurs, hands soothing on his chest. "Let Lex take care of you, baby."

The stretch is--really different. Huge, and strange, and he instinctively pushes back on it, which means leaving Melissa a little but that's okay because--wow. Oh. Pressing inside, Lex's hand on his shoulder holding him in place, working inside slow and steady. Then a little pull back and Clark whimpers again, before the hand on his shoulder tightens and Lex--oh God, thrusts all the way inside, and Clark swallows in shock at the feeling.

  
Filled up impossibly tight, and Lex is shuddering behind him, murmuring against his skin. Breathing hard. Hands soothing, almost petting, one sliding down to his hip, and Lex seems to settle himself, breathing out a sound that's so close to satisfaction Clark moans softly.

"Okay," Lex murmurs against his ear, and Clark turns his head. An awkward kiss, messy and wet and perfect. "Now let's try this."

Yes, they've done this before--Lex sets the rhythm and Melinda seems to know how to make sure Clark matches it, and a few false starts suddenly melt into perfection--Clark knows he has absolutely nothing to do with how well this is working, and there's really a lot to be said for people who have worked on things like this together before. All kinds of sounds, above the wet slap of flesh, the steady thrusts into Melinda's wet heat, Lex's thrusts into him.

Yes, this is--beyond good. Lex's mouth and teeth on his shoulder and throat, sometimes mouthing the side of his neck, sometimes just his forehead pressed to Clark's shoulder blades, breathing hard and steady, and Clark thinks he'd be perfectly happy doing this forever. Just thrust up and be thrust into and be petted and never be asked to do anything else again, oh God, he can't come yet, Melinda--Melinda--

Melinda shudders all over, eyes huge and mouth open, but only the tiniest little gasp before she seems to convulse, and wow, that's--incredible, all around his cock, tight and wet and Clark thrusts harder from instinct as her nails cut into his arms. He can feel it building, but he's not so sure about Lex, who sounds like he could keep this up for a long time--has, in fact, now that Clark thinks about it--but his mind's wiped out, no thought, forget everything but the input. From Lex, hitting that place _*every*_ time, Melinda so tight and wet, and then Lex's voice is in his ear, low and husky and as sex drenched as Clark feels.

"Come _*now*_."

Orgasms should always be accompanied with Lex's voice. It just feels right. This _*rush*_ hot wax down his spine, pooling and pushing out through his body, every nerve throbbing, like being electrocuted in a really _*really*_ great way. Clark stutters out something--God knows what--and then life is a tangle of conflicting impulses he can ride into perfect pleasure.

Forever later when he finds himself curled up on the pillow, a blanket being dropped over him, and his ass feels weird, empty and wrong, somehow, but then a warm body settles behind him, and he thinks it's Lex. Opening his eyes briefly, he sees Melinda, who drops slow and easy beside him, wincing a little, smiling when she catches his eye.

"Good ride, baby," she murmurs, dropping a kiss on his forehead, then settling against him like he's a really good space heater. He can feel Lex, reaches back to catch clumsily at his arm, and Lex agreeably shifts closer, hand settling low on his stomach.

Beyond a doubt, this is possibly the best nap Clark will _*ever*_ take in his life.

* * *

He wakes up--well, kind of alone.

Voices draw his attention before he can move too much, and he opens his eyes, peering out from behind a fold of comforter to see a half-dressed Lex talking to a completely-dressed Melinda. She looks very different dressed.

Like. A businesswoman. Whoa. He slept with an _*adult woman*_.

 __

*Centuries* of jerk-off material here. Centuries.

  
Even a half-dressed Lex is a sight to see-- a little bruised, a little flushed, the trunks too low on narrow hips, and Clark is surprised to feel his cock stir in interest at the sight. Is this a permanent thing? Whenever he sees Lex from now on? That's--reasonable.

"...driver's waiting, but you could stay a few more days."

Melinda snickers softly. "Yeah, I'll explain that to my dad. No, I'm taking a leave of absence from work for some seriously great sex down at Lex's. You don't mind, do you?"

Lex laughs too, pulling her into a brief hug and a kiss on the mouth, a little--a _*lot*_ more than friendly. Clark narrows his gaze. Definitely more than friendly. "Negotiations with LexCorp. Important contracts."

"Heh. You're funny, Alex. Get some rest." Stepping back, she picks up her purse from a chair, shaking her head. "Next time dad threatens to exile _*me*_ to the sticks? Remind me of this? I should misbehave more often...." With that, she snickers again, wandering out like some kind of really weird deus ex machina of sex.

Leaving Lex and Clark. Alone.

Hmm.

Clark shuts his eyes as Lex turns around, keeping to the entire sleep thing. The bed shifts as Lex slides back in, comforter shifted, but Lex is way too far away, and that--that's not so great.

Way too much space, and Clark wonders how well he can fake some sleep-moving to get closer. He's never tried it before.

"You know, breathing patterns change between waking and sleeping."

Clark opens his eyes before he can think better of it. Lex is up on one elbow, grinning at him. Busted. Dammit. "Yeah, you would notice that." Pulling up the pillow, Clark settles back down, wondering what kind of post-coital conversation is going to be happening. You did very well, Clark, and next time Melinda's in town, you are going to be my first call. Though Clark does wonder who they _*usually*_ do this with. Because frankly? That was so not a first for either of them. So second call? When they get bored?

Fuck. Twisting his fingers in the sheet, Clark wonders how to broach the subject. Along with maybe some non-Melinda-participation time. Say, today. Tomorrow. A lot.

"How do you feel?" Lex sounds a little worried. Clark looks up quickly, a stupid smile already spreading over his mouth. "Great." He may have just given up every claim to virginity there is out there. That makes him grin, and he feels stupid, but he can't help it.

Lex is grinning now. "Enjoy yourself?"

Blushing would be _*so*_ stupid now, but hey, he's Clark. Wrapping his arms around the pillow, Clark nods slowly, fighting an urge to duck under the pillow in question, then clears his throat. "Um. Yeah. A lot."

Lex's thumb on his mouth is a surprise--rubbing slowly along his lower lip, a flare of heat following when their eyes meet, and Clark catches his breath. Mouth open already, he licks a little at the thumb, finally pulling it in, and sucking lightly. Lex shudders, eyes closing.

"I'll have her visit again soon," Lex murmurs, eyes still closed, and Clark bites down, tonguing the pad.

"Maybe." Clark lets the thumb fall free. Obviously, Lex doesn't need Melinda here to be interested, so Clark shifts closer, catching Lex's hand and pulling it down, pressing against his cock, which is really _*really*_ interested.

"...or not." Lex doesn't move when Clark kisses him--warm, soft mouth that opens instantly, and Clark pushes the blanket back, stretching out over Lex's body, settling down comfortably and all that _*skin*_....

Grinning, Clark pulls back, licking his lips lightly. "Wanna watch?"

"That," Lex answers with a slow smile, hand tightening on Clark's cock, other hand in his hair, "depends on what you plan to do."

the end


End file.
